


Colmar (Working title)

by semiautomatictrapdoor



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiautomatictrapdoor/pseuds/semiautomatictrapdoor
Summary: This is original fiction, with inspiration from Interview with the Vampire





	Colmar (Working title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is original fiction, with inspiration from Interview with the Vampire

Colmar, France, was a lovely place to live. The little houses were squashed together so that there was virtually no room in between them. Its citizens were happy people, and almost everyone knew everyone, when it wasn’t as heavily populated in the early eighteenth century. Each person minded his business, going about their daily routine with seemingly no cares to worry about.  
But, like all towns, it wasn’t perfect. In more recent months, even mere weeks, young women had been vanishing from their beds. The town lost sleep over these mysterious disappearances, hoping, wishing, praying, that their young daughters, sisters, granddaughters, would return to them safely. Everyone had his or her own theory about the abductions, but the one that prevailed in the villagers’ minds drifted to the Château du Carcathune, a castle that was thirty or so miles away from the town. Nobody knew who lived there, nor did anyone care to try and find out. Those who dared to venture there didn’t come back with a pulse.  
The castle was a blemish on an otherwise utopic little piece of the world.


End file.
